


At World's End

by Inlovewithbluecookies



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, SuperBat, Vanishing Point, but her new wife is there for her, everyone is sad, sad kara, sad kate too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithbluecookies/pseuds/Inlovewithbluecookies
Summary: With the multiverse destroyed, the 6 paragons (and Lex) found themselves stranded at the vanishing point, a place outside space and time, with nowhere to go and no way to beat the anti monitor. No idea if the multiverse could even be saved in the first place.There was literally no hope left.But maybe Kate and Kara could find some in each other. Or at least some comfort.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	At World's End

They had been here for almost a month now.

If someone asked Kate a month ago if she thought her life could end up like this she’d laugh in their face, _hard_. That someone would show up and ask her to save the multiverse. _The multiverse_ , that one was certainly new. That she would end up a paragon of courage, whatever that was supposed to mean. That she’d end up stranded in this creepy space dimension alone with 5 people she barely knew _and Kara_ , the rest of the world, _gone._

And yet here they were, at the vanishing point, or whatever she heard the others call it. Kate didn’t care. She just called the creepy space dimension.

When they first got here they’d tried to fight the anti-monitor, and lost _terribly._ Most of them haven’t even recovered from their injuries yet and the seven of them had been hiding from him ever since. Desperately trying to survive in this barren wasteland and to not just give up hope altogether.

At first Kate thought they wouldn’t last a week because they’d all starve to death, a sad way to go she decided. But as it turned out time didn’t exist in this place? The concept was weird and foreign to her, but apparently, they didn’t need to eat here and they wouldn’t age either. _‘Great,’_ she’d thought _‘an eternity trapped in this hellhole.’_

Suddenly starving hadn’t seemed so bad.

Kara had tried to explain it to her, but she’d gotten this weird look in her eye that Kate decided not to press on further. She didn’t want to make things worse for Kara after all. Kara had been different since they got here, quiet, distant, a little cold even. Like the hope she had before was all lost now. And Kate well, Kate worried about her. She hadn’t known Kara for long, but they had grown a lot closer in this last month. The woman already meant a lot her and besides that, she was kind of the only one Kate had left right now. All of this was new to her and Kara had been there for every step of the way, amidst the craziness of the last month. Or well they guessed it was a month, could be a day, a week, a _year_. There was no to tell really.

Kate worried about her, because she came to understand that as much as Kara loved listening to how others were feeling. Held others as they broke down. Held _her_ when _she_ broke down. She seemed to be keeping her own feelings deep deep down inside of her and Kate noticed it was weighing on her. Exchanged a few worried looks with J'onn even. Who she’d learned was some kind of father figure for Kara. And apparently a _Martian_ as well. Not that Kate was complaining but all this alien stuff was definitely going to take some time to get used to.

Between trekking around and discussing their newest plans there wasn’t much to do in this place. So all of them spent most their days either trying to find comfort in one another or just staring off into dark space. (or if you’re Lex Luthor being an annoying asshole and trying to cause as much trouble as possible). That’s also how she found Kara today, back to some broken wall, knees tucked up under her chin, eyes distant as she stared off into the big nothing this place provided.

“Hey.”

It seemed like Kara had to shake herself out of her thoughts before she looked up to see Kate standing there. Their eyes met and Kate found herself staring into Kara’s very beautiful but very sad eyes.

At this very inopportune moment, Kate’s brain decided to think about how Kara was absolutely beautiful.

See Kate might have had a small crush on Kara ever since she walked into her building that faithful day. And how couldn’t she? the woman was insanely beautiful. And Kate was very weak for very beautiful girls. Now that she has gotten to know Kara better during the events of the last month or so, that small crush might have gotten horribly worse, might have entered feelings territory even. But Kate wasn’t ready to think about that. The world or the multiverse whatever, had ended. Everyone was gone. She didn’t even know If she was going to see her father, Beth, Mary, Luke again. Yet here she was having _feelings_. She was kind of ashamed of herself, to be honest.

After several painful seconds, Kate realized Kara was staring at her waiting for her to say something.

“Hey what’s on your mind,” she went to sit down next to Kara.

“Nothing, everything, I...” Kara sighed.

“Are you okay?” the question was out before Kate realized what she said and immediately she scolded herself. What was she thinking? _Of course_ Kara wasn’t okay. None of them were.

“Sorry I…, of course you aren’t. Who is at this moment. I guess I just wanted to know-”

She was interrupted by Kara placing a hand on her arm “it’s okay, I know what you meant.” _‘Was it though’_ the short-haired woman couldn’t help but wonder.

Kara grew silent again after that. She’d been like this a lot lately, _quiet_.

After a while, Kate thought Kara wasn’t going to say anything more, but suddenly she heard a small sob and then.

“This is real isn’t, this last month, everything that happened. It's real.”

A pause. Another sob.

“Everything _everyone_ is just… gone.”

Kate didn’t really have anything to say to that.

“At first on the ship and then when we first got here I wasn’t ready to admit it yet, because I thought there was a way but now...” another sob “I’m supposed to be this paragon of hope, but is there even hope Kate”

Kate knew, she _knew_ Kara was right. That even if they beat the anti-monitor, who said the universe could be brought back. The book was gone too. There was literally zero hope and yet, and _yet_ Kate surprised herself by believing it could be fixed somehow. It must be possible. It must.

Kara must be having some kind of effect on her she figured.

“There must be, otherwise...”

Kara looked at her then and they came to a mutual understanding.

“Yeah…”

The idea of them stuck here forever, having to live with the knowledge that all they had ever known and loved was gone, well that thought was pretty much unbearable.

Kara took a deep breath, wiped away her tears and stood up. “Well, hope or no hope we must go on.”

Look this was exactly what worried Kate, “Kara you can’t keep burying your feelings like this."

Kara turned toward her suddenly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes again.

“Well, what other choice do we have!?

“It’s okay to let yourself feel things, Kara.”

“Don’t you get that If I let myself feel things right now it’ll destroy me,” Kara sounded so desperate, angry even.

Okay, Kate could understand that, could understand that very much, because it was exactly what she herself was afraid of. Exactly what she herself did when she found herself thinking too much about the life she lost, about her home, _her family_ , but right now she just couldn’t let Kara continue like this.

“And doing this won’t then.”

“Maybe but at least like this I can be useful, I can help people, I can find a way to fix this.”

“Kara…” Kate tried, but Kara quickly continued.

“And besides I’m not the only has who has lost everything, you, J'onn, Barry _everyone_ lost everything. Whole worlds are gone. All those people, _gone_. They had no idea what was even happening to them. How can I just sit here I cry about everything that happened to _me_ , when it happened to _everyone_. How can I just sit here and do nothing but pity myself when I should be fixing it!? When I should _have_ fixed it. I should have fixed it, Kate. I should have… I…”

“ _Kara_ ” Kate tried again, but Kara didn’t seem to hear her.

“I’m sorry” Kara was full-on sobbing now and Kate had no clue what to do about it, but at least Kara was letting her feelings out now. “For everything I...I shouldn’t have reminded you of that, that everyone was gone, I shouldn’t have. I'm sorry and I'm sorry I couldn’t fix it, Kate, I'm so so sorry. I never wanted anyone to experience-…” Kara suddenly cut herself off there. “I just…I should have fixed it.”

 _‘Experience what’_ Kate wondered, but it didn’t seem like the right thing to ask right now and she filed it away for later.

“Kara enough, can you please stop apologizing for well…” Kate had to awkwardly search for the words there and finally settled on “having feelings.” You are allowed to have them you too. You are allowed to break down too. I don’t expect you to keep on going after everything that has happened, _No one_ does.”

Kara still looked skeptical and Kate saw she was already trying to get herself back together, was already wiping away her tears, even if they kept spilling over her hands. No no Kate won’t have this. “Look,” she sighed while putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder hoping it to be a reassuring gesture for the other woman “I’m worried about you Kara and so is J’onn. Please just let it out okay, I’m here for you.”

Maybe that was exactly what Kara needed to hear because the next moment it was like a dam had broken. It was clear Kara had been holding this in, _burying this_ deep down inside of her for a long time, because the words started flowing out of her a mile a minute accompanied by painful high-pitched sobs.

“I failed Kate, I Failed _Everyone”_

“My earth.” sob “My friends.” sob “My family.” sob “My _sister.”_ Kara’s voice completely broke on the last one.

“You know after krypton I vowed that I would never let something like that happen _ever_ again, that I would protect earth with all that I had. But I failed.”

Kate wasn’t very experienced in giving hugs, or comfort. But for Kara, she was willing to try. Was willing to do almost anything for this woman. That definitely didn’t scare her or anything. She saw Kara’s knees wobble and caught her just in time. Kate pulled her close and Kara sagged against her, burying her face in Kate’s chest. "There's nothing you could have done,” Kate tried to console Kara, “We all did everything we could. And yes, you're right we failed. But we're still alive and we won't give up.”

Kara, however, didn’t seem to hear her.

“My earth is gone, I was supposed to protect it, but it’s gone, like krypton is gone. But that doesn’t really matter anymore now does it, because _everything_ is gone. And I just don’t know what to do. I just don’t know. Everyone that I love everything that I know is gone, _again_. I can’t do this again. I can’t get back up a second time Kate. _I can’t_.”

Kate put her face against the top of Kara's head and started murmuring soothing words against Kara’s hair, while her hands softly stroked Kara’s back. “You can and you will, but for now just let it out okay.” To her relief, she felt Kara nod against her chest. “Just let it out. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

And so Kara did, big fat tears were streaming over her cheeks as she sobbed against Kate’s chest. Kate saw her batsuit had grown wet from all the crying, but not that she gave a damn about that right now. She moved one of her hands to gently run her fingers over Kara’s hair, her other one staying firmly on the other woman’s back, holding her close.

Kate couldn’t hold her own tears in anymore either. Not in response to Kara's anguish, seeing the other woman like this broke her heart. But not for herself as well. See Kate was a hypocrite, she too herself had been burying her feelings. So when Kara mentioned her sister, she couldn’t help but think about Mary. Wondered if she died scared and alone thinking Kate didn’t see her as her family. ‘ _Please don’t let her have been alone please’_. Oh god if there was ever a chance Kate might see her again, she would hug her so tightly and tell her she was her sister now and forever. If Mary still wanted her that is. Her tears came quickly after that, as the thoughts about her father alone in jail, about Luke, about _Beth_ continued to surface.

Even though Kara had given her some new hope for Beth, after what she did Kate couldn’t get herself to think of the woman as a sister right now. Yes, she mourned Beth, but she had been doing that for a long time now and if Kate was completely honest, the Beth she knew as her sister died a long time ago. Now there was just Alice.

Kara had apparently noticed she was crying as well, because she was pulled from her thoughts by a muffled “sorry” coming from somewhere near her shoulder.

“It’s okay Kara, it’s okay don’t worry about me,” she tried to reassure the other woman and Kate was worried Kara might let go of her now, that she might try to pull herself together and hide her pain just to spare Kate’s, but Kate to her relief only felt Kara hug her tighter in response.

She had no idea how long they stood there, holding each other while tears were running down their faces. There was no way to really tell either. After all, time didn’t pass here anyway.

When they did break apart Kate found herself looking at Kara’s tear-streaked face and again she had the inappropriate thought that Kara was absolutely beautiful, even like this.

Without realizing it Kate had reached out a hand to cup Kara’s face, her thumb softly stroking over the other woman's cheek, wiping away her tears. When Kate _did_ realize what she was doing she was about to pull away and apologize. This wasn’t the time nor the place for this. If there ever was or will be. But then she noticed Kara seemed to be leaning into her hand. Seemed to enjoy her touch.

And when their eyes met. It felt like the air had completely changed between them.

Things had gotten intense somehow.

 _Heated_.

Later Kate wouldn’t remember who moved first, it was probably for the best because that way neither of them could be blamed for thinking this was _somehow_ a good idea, but Kate suddenly found that her lips were on Kara’s.

Yes, this certainly was a bad idea, but Kate couldn’t get herself to care. Because Kara _Kara_ was kissing her fully and desperately and Kate? Kate was kissing her back just as much and she didn’t have the intention of stopping either. Apparently neither did Kara.

Kara tasted like the salt of their combined tears, tears that might still be flowing from their eyes, tears for everything that they lost. She heard a small moan coming from Kara and felt the other woman pull her closer, her hands wandering over Kate’s back and into the short strands of her hair. Which caused a certain and very familiar heat to spread in Kate's belly.

After moments of their desperate kissing and their hands roaming each other’s bodies more and more, they both seemed to realize where this was going, where they _wanted_ it to be going. Followed by a hasty confirmation that this, whatever the fuck this was, was indeed okay with both of them.

“This is a bad idea.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

~~~

After, they laid entangled in the rumble and half-broken buildings that this horrid place was made of. Their bodies half-covered by each other and half by the messes their suits had become in their sudden lust-filled haste. God Kate had wished nothing more at that moment then that their suits weren’t these complicated messes of clasps and zippers. Even if they did look pretty badass, if she said so herself. Besides that, she was _very_ glad Kara functioned as a small space heater. After all, the vanishing point had never been particularly warm, and Kate's half-undressed state wasn’t helping with that either.

_Kara._

Kara who laid sleeping half on top of her, her legs intertwined with Kate’s, her head resting on Kate’s shoulder. Kate had been softly running her fingers through Kara’s hair ever since they both came down from their highs, with only one thought running through her mind.

_‘What the fuck did they just do’_

_‘What the fuck did_ **she** _just do’_

What was wrong with her, she had gone to Kara because wanted to _help_ Kara. Because she has been so worried about the other woman keeping everything inside and destroying herself that way, because she wanted to help and be there for Kara in the way that Kara had been for her, for all of them.

Not to fuck her.

Not to use her to forget about her own feelings, about her pain, about everything that happened, even if it just was a temporary fix. Not to use her to fulfill the desires she might have had ever since she met her. The moment her lips touched Kara’s Kate had known this was a bad idea. She had wanted to protect Kara and Kate was very certain this wasn’t the way.

Her fears were pretty much confirmed when she heard a small sniffle and realized Kara wasn’t sleeping, but silently crying.

_‘Fuck’_

With her regrets now quadrupled Kate just held Kara closer, but didn’t say anything. After all, what was there _to_ say right now.

Kara snuggled closer as well and circled her arms around Kate in response, even with everything that was going on that particular action gave way to a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading from Kate’s stomach. _'Traitor’_ she thought. And apparently, Kate hadn’t been as discreet in her distress as she believed, because as Kara moved closer she heard a mumbled “shush you’re thinking too loud,” against her shoulder. Followed by “Is okay Kate, it’s okay,” the other woman trying to soothe Kate’s worries even now.

It wasn’t. She knew that. Kara knew that. But in this moment, they both needed to believe it, or at least believe things could ever be okay again. _Maybe one day_.

Kara reached up, tucked her head in Kate's neck and pressed a small kiss there. Kate could feel the warm wet of the tears on Kara’s cheeks. She felt her own pricking again, but she didn’t let them fall. She already cried once today, that’s enough she decided.

 _‘Kara needed her,'_ Kate suddenly realized.

_'Kara needed her the same way she needed Kara.’_

Kate looked at the woman in her arms, the woman she came to care _so_ much about, the woman she might even lo-… _no_ , she couldn’t, not here, not like this, not so fast. Not after all those years of loving Sophie. It couldn’t be real. Those feelings she thought about earlier, oh those were most definitely real she couldn’t deny that any longer and maybe _just maybe_ that was okay. Even if Kara didn’t and maybe would never feel the same, even if this was all a horrible idea. She _they_ needed something to survive in this hell. And maybe they could together.

Unbeknownst to Kate, Kara lay there thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
